Vidas paralelas
by Lovely Murderer
Summary: Damon y Katherine son dos almas perdidas quienes encuentran su destino en un bar de medio pelo. Ambos deberán encontrar un espacio para el amor entre las drogas, el rock n' roll y el alcohol. ¿Podrá arreglar el amor los desastres de dos simples mortales?


Esta no es una historia de cuentos de hadas, donde los protagonistas viven felices por y siempre y jamás tienen un solo problema, esta más bien es sobre el dolor de un alma vacía y unos cuantos corazones rotos. Aún hay tiempo para dejar de leer esto y ponerse a leer una novela romántica y perfecta.

En fin, comenzaré con mi relato, con mi _historia_.

Mi vida antes de conocer a Katherine era lo más parecido a la nada absoluta, la dolorosa e impiadosa nada. Todo lo que tenía era una banda de rock y mi mayor confidente era una hoja de papel en la cual volcaba todo lo que sentía, era una especie de terapia. La conocí en un bar, irónicamente ella me arrojó un vaso entero de cerveza en la cabeza pensando que era otro tipo. Cuando la vi… simplemente no puedo describir lo que sentí. A pesar de la escasa luz, el estruendoso ruido y el abundante alcohol que había consumido esa noche, podría jurar que era ella sería mía, que nos amaríamos y seríamos inmensamente felices juntos. ¿Cómo había sacado esa conclusión? No tenía la más mínima idea, pero lo sabía y eso era lo único que importaba.

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver con quién ella buscaba, se disculpó alrededor de cien veces, luego tomamos algo y hablamos incesablemente. Había descubierto algo: teníamos más cosas en común de lo que hubiese podido imaginar. Definitivamente ella era mi alma gemela y por nada del mundo la dejaría ir. Más tarde fuimos a mi departamento, hicimos el amor y a partir de esa noche no nos volvimos a separar más. Mi carrera como cantante repuntó hasta llegar a la cima, compramos una gran mansión en las afueras de la ciudad y un tiempo después Katherine quedó embarazada.

Por una vez en la vida todo estaba saliendo como yo quería: teníamos dinero de sobra, estábamos completamente enamorados y además íbamos a tener una niña, a la cual llamaríamos Frances, Frances Salvatore Pierce. Ella sería la prueba viviente de nuestro amor…

Los días pasaron tan rápido como el viento, eso me entristeció en gran parte ya que hubiese deseado haber pasado más tiempo junto a ellas, más aún que la eternidad, pero al mismo tiempo me alegraba porque aquello quería decir que había tenido los mejores momentos de mi vida.

Juro que nunca olvidaría cuando vi por primera vez a Frances, Katherine la sostenía en sus brazos, llorando de la felicidad. Yo estaba parado en la puerta, simplemente observándolas sin poder creer lo afortunado que era. Era capaz de darlo todo para estar con ellas tan solo un minuto. Era el hombre más feliz del planeta entero.

Aún así, no todo era perfecto. Para cuando Frances tenía ya 2 años, mi adicción a la heroína se había vuelto más fuerte, mas yo sabía que si lastimaba de alguna manera a las dos personas que más me importaban en la vida, haría hasta lo imposible para recuperarme… Y eso es lo que hice. Recuerdo que Katherine me pidió que me sentase y hablamos sobre eso y la forma en la que las afectaba. Lo único que sentí fue vergüenza, una vergüenza inmensa, y un dolor indescriptible que me clavaba espinas en el corazón: era un mal padre y esposo. Era el peor hombre que pudo haber pisado la tierra. Armé las maletas y me interné en rehabilitación esa misma noche. Al segundo día, Frances me vino a visitar y esa misma noche escapé. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar que haría con mi vida desde ese preciso momento porque definitivamente no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada al respecto. Rehabilitación no me iba a servir, había estado allí antes y sabía perfectamente que no era una opción. Luego de tomar un vuelo y dar innumerables vueltas por Seattle y haber estado en un hotel durante 4 días, tan solo me quedaba una opción: volver a casa y empezar de nuevo.

Cuando volví a casa, vi una nota que Katherine había dejado en la mesa con un pisapapeles arriba para que no se volase, decía que se había ido con Frances a Los Ángeles y volvían el sábado siguiente. No había sucedido ningún hecho importante, descontando que cuando entré a nuestra habitación había una mujer apuntándome con una escopeta y lo más curioso: esa mujer era mi ex novia, para ser más precisos de la secundaria. Me obligó a tomar unas píldoras diciéndome que si no lo hacía cualquier cosa podría pasarles a Katherine y Frances. Las tomé, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar mi vida y muchísimo más por ellas dos. Las amaba y jamás iba a dejar que algo malo les suceda si yo lo pueda evitar. Segundos –o minutos, no recuerdo– después me encontraba junto a Frances y Katherine en lo más parecido a un paraíso terrenal mas un ruido espantoso y fortísimo me volvió a lo que ya no era la realidad pero tampoco era el paraíso; ese espantoso ruido me había arrastrado y elevado de un tirón una vez más hacia la nada aunque había una diferencia con respecto a la anterior vez: ahora debía hacerle saber a mi esposa que estaba bien y que la amaba y amaría durante toda la eternidad.

Los días pasaban y Katherine no regresaba, todo pasaba tan lento que parecía una película. Odiaba esto. Odiaba vagar por todos lados y que nadie me vea, lo odiaba porque me hacía acordar a cómo era mi vida antes de conocerla…

Finalmente volvió, estaba hermosa, maravillosa, espléndida, parecía un ángel caído del cielo… La seguí. Dejó a Frances abajo, jugando, mientras que ella tomaba un baño. En mi cabeza no podía entender que ya no podría tocar esa dulce y blanca piel, que no podría saborear tan solo una vez más esos carnosos labios que clamaban los míos con eterna desesperación. La amaba, pero tenía que dejarla ir…

Para matar el tiempo desarrollé un curioso pasatiempo, no era uno común como en el de las películas o libros, era singular. Lo que hacía era asustar a los delincuentes y cortarles la yugular con un cuchillo que había conseguido. Esta acción me liberaba muchísimo y solía hacerlo regularmente para calmarme. Mi rutina era esta: a primera hora de la mañana asesinaba a alguien cortándole la yugular o provocándole un ataque cardíaco, más tarde volvía a casa a ver a Katherine y Frances almorzar sentado en el sillón principal, donde siempre lo hacía, luego caminaba y si encontraba algún lugar lindo comenzaba a cantar y componer, cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar asesinaba a alguien más, veía una película y llegaba a casa justo a tiempo para ver cenar a las dos personas que más amaba y después subía junto a Katherine a la habitación y, sin que ella lo notase, me acostaba a su lado y comenzaba a acariciarla y besarla, haciéndole saber que yo estaba ahí y siempre lo haría.

De esta manera los años pasaron, mi esperanza se fue desvaneciendo, Katherine empeorando y Frances se tornaba más hermosa e inteligente cada día que pasaba.

Entonces llegó el día, si me hubiesen dicho que mi historia terminaría así me le reiría en la cara y lo tildaría al instante de loco, pero la vida es irónica y nada podemos hacer nosotros sino cumplir sus caprichos.

Katherine y Frances habían salido de compras para la casa, ambas volvían cargadas de abundantes bolsas llenas de objetos para la casa y algo de ropa. Guardaron las bolsas en el baúl de la camioneta y partieron de vuelta a casa. Todo pasó tan rápido que todavía no soy capaz de asegurar si todo eso había sucedido realmente o solo había sido un extraño sueño. Cuando iban –íbamos– por la avenida un autobús se cruzó en nuestro camino y la camioneta salió despedida por los aires. En ese instante sentí el dolor más grande que pueda sentir un hombre, un dolor agonizante que sabía que no iba a irse. No sabía qué era peor, que muriesen o que quedasen discapacitadas, en sillas de ruedas, sin vida…

Tenía que hacer algo pero no podía, maldije el día en que morí y también el que nací. Segundos después las vi: sus semblantes eran aún más hermosos que en vida e irradiaban una luz pura. Finalmente los tres seríamos felices, juntos, sin nadie que nos molestase, sin drogas, sin muertes, sin discusiones, simplemente seríamos felices en el sentido más pleno de la palabra, por siempre…


End file.
